James Potter and the Quest of Three
by inmcc
Summary: James Potter is funny, famous and a great Chaser. But he wants more to live than that. He wants to live the adventures his father once lived too - well without the whole Dark Lord thing. Will James, at Sixteen, finally have what he has, for so long, desired? This is the second time I write Next Gen HP. Hopefully this time it'll turn out better than last time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tri-Wizard Tournament to be Back at Hogwarts**_

_An Article by Rita Skeeter_

After only a few years since Cedric Diggory's terrible death (allegedly, at the hands of the Dark Lord), Minerva Mcgonagall, current headmaster of Hogwarts, has confirmed that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will, in fact, be back at Hogwarts.

"_Cedric Diggory did not die because of this Tournament, he died due to a man's madness" _stated Mcgonagall, when the Daily Prophet questioned her decision to get the many times deadly Tournament back on track. "_Besides, new rules, in addition to the ones already implemented during the last Tournament, were created to make the Tournament safer for our students."_

Nevertheless, when confronted about these new rules, Minerva Mcgonagall has refused to provide the Daily Prophet and, therefore, all of our readers, without any further clarification. Which leaves us to wonder: can this new Headmaster finally assure her students' safety, or is this only Mcgonagall's old age showing? Is this (old) woman only agreeing to put Hogwarts students at risk because she's tired of the pressure put on her by Durmstrang and Beauxbatons headmasters? I guess we'll all have to wait until _after_ teenagers' lives have already been put at risk before we find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE**

James Potter knew he was everything other guys wanted to be: famous, good looking, a Quidditch player, and, above all, funny. That's what he thought was his best quality anyway. Growing up helping his uncles Ron and George managing their store and coming up with a few items himself, he'd earned his place in the world as a trick-maker. But there was one thing James had always wished he'd had but had always seen himself short of - _adventure. _

You see, being the son of the Boy Who Lived, ceaselessly hearing stories about Harry's time at Hogwarts, where his father and his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger faced all sorts of dangerous threats, made James's accomplishments feel tinier than a lippercon. Sure, that one time he'd battled a few dozens of fire-spitting dogs that were killing unicorns in the forest had been fun, but appart from that, James had no idea what being on an adventure was really like.

Little did this sixteen year boy knew of what was about to happen to him.

"James! Breakfast! Now!" James did admire how loud his mum could scream; he just wished she wouldn't do it so early in the morning.

Slowly and sleepily, the boy dragged himself out of bed, put on an old shirt over his bare chest and made his way down the stairs of the Burrow. As he went, the sweet smell of pancakes and pumpkin juice became stronger and stronger, urging him to walk faster.

"Morning sunshine," Albus said, as he entered the kitchen. Slowly but surely, his little brother, who had once cried every single time James played a trick on him, had become quite the sarcastic pain in the ass.

"Shut up, Albus." James hissed, trying to sound mad despite the slight grin on his face.

For as much as James had always loved his times at Hogwarts, the last few weeks of Summer were always his favourite time of the year. He got to be with his entire family, eat his Grandma's food (AKA best food in the world) and above all, he got to be just James. Not the "oh look that's Harry Potter's son!" James. Of course that there was one person who couldn't care less about his parentage. Zoë Wolfhart. Ravenclaw. Muggleborn.

James had liked Zoë for _ages._ Not that it had made any difference in what concerned her opinion of him.

The Potter boy, however, fiercely believed that it wasn't his fault he'd fallen for said girl. It was the Potter's curse. Potter men just _could not _resist red heads. His father had fallen for the curse. His grandfather had fallen for the curse. And he too had fallen at around fourth grade. Maybe third... But point was, only one person knew about James's crush, and that person was Zoë herself. Not that'd he ever told her, of course. She just knew. And he knew she knew.

"Harry."

James looked up, he'd been so distracted thinking about Zoë that he'd barely noticed the change of air in the kitchen. Suddenly, everyone had fallen silent as Ginny, not so surreptitiously, passed the Daily Prophet she'd been reading to her husband.

"What is it mum?" James asked, as he unsuccessfully tried to take a peek at the newspaper.

"It's nothing, eat your breakfast. All of you." And without further exchange of words, Harry, Ginny and Ron made their way out of the kitchen leaving the kids alone with their grandmother.

"Bet you all you want on Skeeter," Hugo said as he continued to eat his toasts. "I just hope she isn't attacking mum again. We all know they hate each other, but what that Skeeter fellow writes has come to the point of ridiculousness."

James, however, knew it couldn't be Skeeter. They wouldn't be as serious over some stupid journalist. _Even _if she'd been attacking Hermione again.

"I'll be right back." James said, and sneaked out before his grandmother could stop him.

Carefully, James made his way to the chicken coop and slipped one of his Extensible Ears under the door.

"... your son will want to be part of this, Harry!"

"And he's old enough to decide to do so! Look, I dislike this whole thing as much as you do, Gin, but there's nothing we can do about it now. Besides, he's nearly seventeen and in less than two years he'll be out of Hogwarts. We can't protect him forever."

"No, not forever, but while he is living under my roof, you better bet I can."

James was astonished. He'd never heard his mum sound this upset about anything - about him. Sure she could get mad at him sometimes, but she was _furious_ now.

"Actually," James heard Ron speak up. "There _is _something you can do."

"What?" Both Ginny and Harry wondered at the same time.

"Go to Hogwarts." James's parents must have given his uncle a puzzled look because Ron added. "Yeah, Harry. Think about it. Mcgonagall still needs a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She's asked you countless times to fill in for the job. Why not now?"

A/N: I'm going to try to keep my chapters short for easier reading. Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER TWO**

"James, is that you?"

James jumped, hitting his head hard against the chicken coop's ceiling boards. He turned to find his cousin Vicky and her boyfriend Teddy Lupin laughing at him. Despite the fact that they'd been together for over a year now, James was still astonished at how Teddy had scored a girl like Vicky - _Vicky, _who had Veela blood.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked, still grinning.

"Trying to listen, you interrupting bastards. Can't you go make out elsewhere?"

The couple, however, did not mind James's words. Both Vicky and Teddy loved gossiping as much as anyone else in the family.

"Listening to what?"

"To the sounds of the Universe, what do you think? I'm listening to whatever they're saying inside."

"Yeah, yeah, just pass us one of those Extensible Ears of yours."

"No use," Teddy told his girlfriend, as he took James's Ear from under the door and handed it to its owner. "They casted a Muffliato spell when they heard James hitting his head."

"Yeah, thanks a lot for that."

"You're welcome, dear cousin." Vicky said, sticking her tongue out, teasingly. "Why were you so interested anyway?"

James put his Extensible Ear back in his pocket, walked away from the chicken coop and sighed before he turned back to his cousin and answered.

"Something's wrong." He finally said. "Earlier on - during breakfast, I mean -, mum was reading the paper and then, all of a sudden, she tensed up, showed it to dad, and they all left with long faces on. They've been talking in there since then. But what's stranger, is that, when I tried to hear what they were saying, I realized that they were talking about _me_."

"The paper? The Daily Prophet?" James nodded. "I think we have it in the car. Give me a sec."

Moments later Teddy was back with his own copy of the Daily Prophet in hand. He was reading as he walked and running his fingers through his bright blue hair - he'd figured it out, Vicky knew instantly.

"What? What is it?" She asked, taking the paper from Teddy's hands as soon as he was close enough.

"It's… actually not a bad thing."

Teddy's eyes had brighten up as he spoke, which left James even more confused. If it weren't such a bad thing why all the fuss?

"Not a bad thing? This is great!" Vicky, on the other hand, having scanned through the paper too, had been graced with understanding. "I wish it had happened while _we _were still at school."

"Wish what had happened? Tell me!" James demanded, to which Vicky tossed him the paper.

The boy, who thought he'd have to scan through the whole page to find out exactly what was making his parents so upset and his friends so excited, was surprised to find his answers right at the top of the page. _Tri-Wizard Tournament to be Back at Hogwarts,_ James read, _An Article by Rita Skeeter._

James's first thought was that Albus was right, _it was _Rita Skeeter, but then he re-read the headline and his heart skipped a beat: the Tri Wizard Tournament was back at Hogwarts. The most famous Tournament in the History of Wizarding was going to take place at his school, _while_ he was there. And one thing his mother had gotten right: he was not just going to let this chance pass by.

He could feel it in his heart, in his every vein.

He was going to be Hogwarts's Champion.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER THREE**

James no longer cared about was being said inside the chicken coop once he'd learned the news. He had only one thing in his mind: tell his best friends. So he run back inside, throwing a galleon he'd found on his pyjamas pants in Albus's direction as he passed through his siblings and cousins in the kitchen, and made it back to his bedroom. Well, to Billy's old bedroom, anyway. In no time, he found himself a feather and quill, a few pieces of parchment, and began writing in his sloppy handwriting.

Funnily enough, James, who claimed that girls were too serious for his pranky personality, had two girls for his best friends. One, of course, was Zoë, the redhead that rarely left his thoughts. The other, Arwen Sylvaree, a strange half-elf that'd found her way to Hogwarts (which was pretty odd, since her family originated from Hawaii). Unfortunately for James though, the two girls did not get along. Regardless of that, James had kept both friendships going for five years; and there he was, making them last them a while longer as he shared his excitement over the news of the Tournament.

When it came to sending the letter, though, he had to choose who to reach out to first. He went for Zoë. Not because he liked her, but because he was going to see her that afternoon and he wanted her to have heard about it before they met at Diagonalley.

"James!" He heard his mother call him again. "Come down here!"

So the conversation was over. He wondered what conclusions his parents had come to. But before he came down and heard whatever Ginny and Harry wanted to tell him, he woke up his mountain owl, attached both letters to her tiny leg, gave her a few treats and finally sent her to find his friends.

"Bite Zoë if she doesn't show any excitement!" The boy screamed out the window, before he rushed downstairs.

The first thing he noticed when he got to kitchen was not that his mother still seemed pretty upset, not even that his aunt Hermione, whom he happened to share his Birthday with, had arrived home and was trying to convince Hugo to tuck his shirt inside his pants; it was the Hogwarts sealed letter that lay over the table - he was about to know how badly he'd done on his O.W.L.'s.

Deciding to pretend he hadn't noticed the letter, on the hopes of delaying the moment where he'd see a miserable "T" on his History of Magic exam, he turned to his parents.

"What is it?" He asked, careful to keep his voice clear, instead of nervous.

But before Ginny could say a word:

"Aren't you going to open your Hogwarts letter?"

James turned to his little brother and decided that sometimes he loved Albus's filterless mind, other times - many times -, he felt like punching him.

"I'm sure what mum has to say to me is a lot more important," James replied, silently promising to curse his brother once they were both out of Ginny's sight.

"No, please, James, go ahead." Vicky said; what he knew was payback from an entire year of being mocked because of her relationship with Teddy. "I'm sure Ginny is very interested in your grades."

As an act of despair, he glanced at his father, but it was no good. Harry simply gave him a look that clearly meant "You'll have to open it sooner or later. Might as well get over with it now".

"I hate you." James muttered to his cousin as he reached out for his letter - the only one left in the table, since everyone else had already open theirs.

Taking as long as he could, James unsealed the letter and opened it. Albus was already standing on his tiptoes by his side, trying to take a peek at his grades. Luckily, though, James's younger brother hadn't gone through his growth spurt yet, so the eldest Potter boy managed to be the first to take a look at his grades.

_Ordinary Wizarding Levels_

_James Sirius Potter_

_Student has completed his fifth grade, having failed _**1 (one)**_ subject._

_Grades_

_Arithmancy_ **E**

_Astronomy_ **A**

_Care of Magical Creatures_ **E**

_Charms_ **O**

_Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **O**

_Herbology_ **E**

_History of Magic_ **P**

_Potions_ **O**

_Transfiguration_ **O**

_Please send a declaration back to your school of Wizardry, indicating which of your passing subjects you wish to proceed with, as soon as possible._

**OFFICIAL MAIL APPROVED BY THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC**

James smiled. He'd done far better than he thought. He'd had four Outstandings, which was two more than he'd expected, only one Acceptable, and, better than anything, he'd failed with a Poor in History. A Poor.

Feeling relieved, he handed his letter to his parents, and read the other papers. He was halfway through "allstudents from fourth year up must bring a ceremonial gown" when his mother spoke up.

"You failed History of Magic? History, of all subjects? Couldn't you just memorize a few names, James?"

James, astonished that his mother was so pissed about him failing the worst subject in, ironically, the entire History of Magic, decided to blame that on the fact that she was already upset about the Tournament, even if she hadn't brought it up yet.

"Yeah, but I failed with a Poor, mum. Besides, I had four Outstandings. I'd say I made up for it."

"I don't care how many Outstandings you had. I told you I only allowed you to continue working with your uncles if you passed all your O.W.L.'s."

James looked at her in the disbelief. He could not believe he was bringing his passion into this. Sure enough, she'd told him that for him to continue helping up at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, he had to obtain good marks. But it wasn't like his own father hadn't failed the exact same subject either, was it? It's true that he had been being influenced by Voldemort at the time, but that did not meant that it was not okay to fail at some things. It just happened.

"You aren't even upset about this!" James finally blurted out. "You're upset because of the Tournament!"

That's about when the whole kitchen fell into silence, if only for a mere fraction of second, as immediately afterwards everyone started speaking.

"Tournament, what tournament?" Asked Albus.

"I told you they'd told him!" Ginny said to her husband as she accusingly pointed at Teddy and Victoire.

"Don't speak to your mother like that!" Shouted Harry in return, completely oblivious to what his wife was saying.

Nevertheless, James would later decide that Ron's reaction was the one he had liked better:

"Grab the kids, Hermione," He'd said. "My sister's mad, which means things are about to get ugly and I sure as Merlin's pants don't want to get caught up in the middle of it."

But unable to listen to his entire family screaming at each other because of him, James stepped in, which was an entire new feeling to him, since James was more the sneak away while no one's watching type.

"Shut up! SHUT UP, EVERYONE!" He called out, to get their attention. And once he had, he added calmly. "Mum, I promise I'll take the exam again this year. I wasn't going to choose History of Magic this year anyway, so it won't make a difference. As for the Tournament, there's nothing you can do about it. It's the Goblet's choice anyway, isn't it? If it chooses me, it's because I'm ready for it, and I'd sincerely appreciate it if you supported me instead of standing against me."

And with that, James Sirius Potter left his family staring mouth-opened at him and went to the one place that'd always calm him down - the little hill right outside the burrow where he and his cousins (Teddy included) would go to play Quidditch.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Harry came to sit beside his son not too long after the whole discussion had happened. James knew he would. His father had a way of taking the responsibility of fixing things up like that.

After a loud sigh and a fake cough, that accomplished nothing other than Harry nearly swallowing a butterfly, and James _nearly _breaking into a laugh, the boy's son finally spoke up.

"You don't need to blame yourself for what happened."

"I'm not." James said, calmly, though he's father could hear the slight shake of his voice and the high pitch that meant his son had been crying or was about to cry. "I'm blaming mum."

"James…"

James stood up and walked away from his father. It's not like he didn't want to talk to him, he just didn't think Harry Potter, of all people, would understand his frustration. How could the Boy Who Lived ever know what was like to live under someone else's shadow? Under his own father's shadow? Partly, that was the reason James liked his uncle Ron so much. _But even Ron had had his adventures, hadn't he?_

"Look dad," James said. "It's okay. I get it. You love mum, so you have to stand by her side. And I'm sorry if I was rude to her. I didn't mean to. But it's about time I make my own decisions, and right now, taking part in the Tournament is something I really want."

"And I fully support you."

"Yeah, I know, but-" James, who was about to complain, stopped himself. "Wait, what?"

Harry smiled. James's quick temper, aside from the obvious physical similarities, proved that the boy was truly his father's son.

"I want you to take part in the Tournament. For Merlin's sake, I want you to _win _the Tournament. It'd be kind of fun to have a Potter Legacy in there, if you know what I mean."

And just like that, James found himself smiling too; even giggling a little at the idea, though he'd never admit to that. Unconsciously, he ran his hand through his dark hair, the one thing that he thought proved him a true Potter. It sure would be quite remarkable to start a Potter Legacy.

"Thanks dad." James said at last, as he sat back down in the grass next to his father.

Harry, still not done with what he had to say, but at the same unsure about how to bring the subject into discussion, dug his hand into his pocket and brought out an old Snitch. He opened his hand and let it fly around them, finding the courage he needed in the tiny golden ball that reminded him of the old times he'd spent playing Quidditch at Hogwarts.

"No, don't thank me yet." Harry told James. "There's something else I must ask of you."

James eyed him curiously. Remembering when he'd first got his undercut and had decided to get a few ear piercings too. His dad had said about the same words.

"If this is about that stupid History exam, I already said I'd do it again."

Harry laughed.

"No, it's not that." To James's own astonishment, his father seemed _embarrassed_. "It's this idea that Ron had that I taught Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year. I want to know what you think of it."

"Teaching at Hogwarts?" James wondered, trying to picture his father walking around the castle while he was still a student there. Imagining the look on Harry's face when he won one of his Quidditch matches. Or when he played a successful prank on one of his Hufflepuff rivals. Or even when, perhaps, he won the Tournament. "I think it would be great!"

**A/N: I'll try to post the next chapter before midnight (for Christmas). But if I don't manage I hope you have a great Christmas anyway! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Diagon Alley was the same as always. The same stores, the same sellers and of course, the same friends to encounter there, all of which were Hogwarts students. There was Kevin, from James's Quidditch team. Park, a blonde boy with freckles that was also Albus's best friend. And little Scorpius Malfoy, the other half of Rose Weasley. Those two never went anywhere without the other.

Despite all the familiar faces, though, James was only there for one person: Zoë Wolfhart. That being said, neither of his cousins tried to convince him to tag along with them as they shopped in the magical alley. Instead, James stayed in the Leaky Cauldron, intermittently waiting for his redheaded friend. He was past his third Butterbeer when the girl finally arrived.

"Nice haircut." She said. But apart from that, Zoë wasted no time with greetings before she took James's hand in hers and dragged him to her favourite store in Diagon Alley - the bookstore. "And for your information, your owl bit me. Again."

Indeed, Zoë's hands looked like they were covered in fresh wounds, in addition to the ones she'd gotten herself nearly two years before, when the girl had burnt herself in potions class and refused to go see Madame Pomfrey before she ended her work. The additional smoke that came from the potion they were brewing had made the damage irreparable.

James touched his hand to her hands and healed the wounds, if only slightly.

"I told you she doesn't like bad tempered people." James said, teasingly. "Perhaps if you started being nicer to people she'd stop that."

"Or perhaps," Zoë snapped, "I could just stop being friends with you. Then you'd have no reason to mail me at all."

"You could try, but you know you wouldn't last one week without me, Wolfhart."

For a moment, Zoë's blue eyes wandered off to a different time and space, but a second later, she rolled them.

"Oh, get over yourself, Potter."

James smiled. He knew he'd won this round, though he was stepping on dangerous ground.

The last and only time James and Zoë had been on a real fight, they hadn't spoken to each other for nearly six days straight, the last of which, was the day the girl had burnt her hands. At the time, James hadn't managed to see her injured like that and had decided to make a man out of himself and set things right with her again. Nevertheless, when he'd found her and tried to apologize, Zoë had screamed and cried and hugged him before he could so much as say one word. From that moment on, James had took the blame in every single fight they had, as he'd rather put himself down than see Zoë that hurt again.

"But anyway," James started on another topic, "did you read my letter?"

"Well, I tried to, but your handwriting-"

"Oh, stop that." The boy interrupted. "I know you hate my handwriting. And I also know you read it. So, what do you think?"

Zoë closed the book she'd been reading from and looked straight into James's eyes. The Potter boy could tell immediately that something was off. She'd never put a book down just to talk to him.

"I think you shouldn't take part in it."

Of all the answers James had expected, Zoë sure as hell could not have found one that disappointed him more.

"C'mon, not you too. Why is everyone against me taking part in this."

"Wait, who else is against you taking part in it? If it's-"

"It's not Arwen." James stopped her, aware of what Zoë was about to say, even if he still didn't know where all this rivalry had come from. Sure, Zoë and Arwen had never been friends, but specially the Ravenclaw one had always been pretty neutral about James's friendship with the elvish girl. He couldn't understand what was up with her now. "I haven't talked to her about it yet. It's my mum."

"Your mum?" But then, unexpectedly, Zoë motioned for James to be quiet, as she brought one finger to her lips and looked past James.

"What-"

"I don't think they have the book I want here. Let's go to the Quidditch shop."

Confused, James followed the girl outside, where she pulled him into a stalemate right outside the bookstore. James was about to make a joke about them being alone in a dark corner, when Zoë pulled by her wand and started throwing charms and curses at the main street, causing a few dozens of Hogwarts students to jump in surprise.

"Wait, no, stop! James!" A girl's voice screamed from the other end of Zoë's wand. But there was no need to, as a protection spell was casted at that same time.

"Told you they'd caught us!" Another voice complained, a boy's voice.

"Scorpius?" Zoë asked, recognizing her House mate and putting her wand back in her pocket. Scorpius put his own wand away as well..

"Rose?" James wondered too, as he recognized his cousin's tiny figure. "What were you doing?"

Rose and Scorpius eyed each other before the girl answered.

"Well… Teddy paid us ten galleons to figure out whether she'd let you take part in the tournament." As she spoke, Rose pointed in Zoë's direction. Zoë looked away, suddenly interested in the shiny braceland she always carried around her wrist.

James pretended not to notice his friend's reaction.

"What do you want ten galleons for? Our family's rich."

Rose flushed. "It's none of your business. Just tell us if you are really taking part in the Tournament or not."

"I am. Now off with you."

Rose and Scorpius didn't wait for any further encouragement. They rushed past James towards the Wizard Wizarding Wheezes. Zoë pulled him back to the blind alley.

"Who's Teddy?"

"My cousin. Sort of anyway. He's dating Vicky."

"Victoire Weasley?"

"Aye."

Zoë appeared to refuse to look into James's eyes, so he took the time to observe her expression. She looked tense and worried, which reminded him of what she'd said back in the bookstore.

"So," he said. "Why don't you want me to take part in the Tournament? I thought you, most of all, would feel proud of me."

Zoë's green eyes finally met his blue ones and, opposite to what you may think, James wished they hadn't. There was a strange fire burning in them, that he'd only seen once - the time they argued before she burnt her hands.

"Proud of you? For wanting to get yourself killed?!"

"What? Killed? No, I'm not going to die."

"Thousands did, James. What makes you think you won't?"

"Well, for one, because I'd be doing it for you!"

"Oh James, if this is about you liking me-"

"It's not. Well, that too, but... "

James was surprised with himself. And with Zoë. Neither of them had ever mentioned him liking her. Not ever. This tournament must've really been affecting them both.

Zoë took James's hand and forced him to calm down.

"James, whatever you're trying to prove, you really don't have to. Taking part in this Tournament is not going to change anyone's opinion of you. It's not going to change what I think of you."

James broke free of her grip.

"Well yeah, I wish it did! But you know what? It was a mistake to talk to you about this. Let's just go shopping."

And with that, James left Zoë behind and made his way to the Quidditch store.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SIX**

Well, that was turning out to be one hell of a day, huh? First, James got to argue with his mum. Then, to fight with the person (outside his family) he cared for the most. He couldn't see how his day could become any worse.

The answer, of course, came when he and Zoë entered his uncle's shop.

The place looked like it had been put inside a Muggle's clothes' washer and been spun around and around and around. There were boxes thrown on the floor, small fires in every corner and even some unconscious customers. James run to the back of the store with Zoë right on his heels.

"What happened?" James asked George when he found the first familiar face. His uncle's eye was bruised and his ear, the only one he had left, had an ugly cut to it.

"Death Eaters. Or at least, someone pretending to be Death Eaters."

James's heart pounded harder against his chest. Death Eaters. He knew what they were, of course. And he knew that some were still out there, alive - those who hadn't been in the battle, or even those who had and had managed to run before Voldemort's fall.

James just hadn't expected them to strike in a place with so many wizards.

"The others?" He asked, looking around the store for his younger brother and sister, or his cousin Rose and her friend Scorpion. He had seen them coming here.

"They're fine. Everyone's fine. Ron was here with Hugo, but he left to find Hermione and Rose. Teddy and Victoire had just left too, before they came in. Angelina and the kids didn't even come today, thank Merlin."

James nodded. His heart ached too, as it begged for him to find his parents and siblings, but first...

"We have to get you out of here." He told Zoë. "How far's your home? Can we get there using your Muggle transports?"

"James, I'm not going anywhere."

"Of course you are. It's not safe here, right now."

"James." She said, firmly, as she dug her wand out. "I'm staying. Go find your family. I'll help your uncle get the store back to normal."

"Zoë-"

"James, if you really want me to be okay with you taking part in that bloody Tournament, you have to start making your decisions rationally. You know I'm a great witch. Go."

It hurt the boy to leave her behind, but he did know Zoë was right. He nodded, took one last glance at the chaos around him and went back into the streets of Diagon Alley to find his family.

Fortunately, he knew Diagon Alley better than most, thanks to the time he'd spent helping his uncles with the store, so he managed to scan the whole Alley in no time and found his family near the Leaky Cauldron, where tons of other people were straining to evacuate the place.

"Albus! Lily!" He screamed, but it was his mother who first noticed him.

"James!" She answered back, and used her wand to force the people to open a path for her to meet her son. When she did, she hugged him tightly. "Oh James, I was worried sick!"

"It's okay mum, I'm fine." James said, pushing Ginny away, even if, truly, he'd never wanted to hug her more than he did then. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, everyone's fine. We were just looking for you, before we headed home."

James sighed in relief, but he also found himself shaking his head.

"I can't go home. Zoë's still here."

Ginny pressed her lips together, trying to stop another argument between them before it even started.. Finally, she seemed to agree to it.

"Where's she?"

"With George."

"Fine. Go there, tell your uncle that Harry will pick you up later at his house."

"Later? Where's dad going?"

"To Hogwarts. He wants to warn Mcgonagall of what's happened." Ginny then ran her hand through her son's hair, something she hadn't done to James in years. "Also, he's letting her know that he's taking the job. Right now, him staying close to all of you is the best we can do."

And only then did James realize the sad tone in Ginny's voice. Him staying close to all of you, she had said. Because Harry going to Hogwarts meant that James's mum would stay home alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Turns out, I write a lot faster than I thought. Sorry for delaying the moment they get to Hogwarts for so long. I promise it'll be there soon. I just wanted you to have some intel on how I see the characters. Anyhow, Happy Christmas :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Exactly four days had passed since the attack on George's store and James had never seen the Burrow so quiet before.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were barely seen by their own children during daytime and, at night, when they finally came home, they all carried the worst expression on their faces - fear. Fear that they could not find those who had called themselves Death Eaters. Fear for their loved ones, as they asked themselves who was going to be attacked next. And fear of what might happen to James, Albus or Lily, to Rose or Hugo, when the holidays were over. If Harry Potter had had any doubts about accepting McGonagall's offer, he sure as Merlin's Beard didn't have any left now.

But despite the strangeness of those past four days, September first had come and normality had been brought with it, as all the Weasleys and Potters, along with Hermione Granger and Teddy Lupin, made their way to King Cross station. Not that the comfort of it all lasted long.

As they entered Platform Nine and Three-quarters, James and his family witnessed a terrible sight. Parents and Guardians of all Hogwarts students appeared to be reluctant about watching their sons and daughters being led far away from them, to Hogwarts. Well, all except one, a dark haired girl with pointy ears - Arwen Sylvaree.

The moment James Potter spotted his best friend inside one of the train cars, he ran to her window, momentarily leaving his family behind.

"Arwen." He said, as he knocked swiftly on the glass. "Are you okay?"

Arwen put her head out the window and kissed James's forehead in what was, apparently, an elvish costume, before she addressed him back.

"Of course, I'm okay! I'm not the one living in this madness. What exactly happened?! All I know is what that Skeeter lass wrote in the Daily Prophet."

"I'll tell you all about it once I'm inside. I have to find Zoë first though. Make sure she's okay too."

Arwen nodded, even if unpleased with the boy's answer. "You do what you need to do, just don't bring that Ravenclaw here with you."

James too, nodded. He didn't think Zoë would be too happy about seeing Arwen either.

The Potter boy didn't have to look for long, though, before he found Zoë, as she came to meet him accompanied by all his other redhead friends - the Weasleys and, of course, his little sister Lily.

"James!" Ginny called out for him. "I've told you not to disappear like that! Especially not after what happened." Needless to say what 'what happened' was; James knew instantly.

"Sorry, mum. Just talking to Arwen. Where's dad?"

"Inside the train already. He said he wanted to have a word with the conductor before you left." Ginny sighed at the thought of all her children leaving. "But anyway, you all should hop on the train too. It's almost eleven o'clock."

James and his siblings all agreed and hugged their mother tightly before entering the train.

"Don't forget," Ginny shouted as they were half in half out, "if anything happens-"

"We go to dad immediately," they all shouted it return. "We know mum!"

Finally, Ginny smiled and waved them goodbye.

"I couldn't help but to notice that Arwen was alone." Zoë said, as she and James looked for Arwen's train compartment. To James's own surprise, Zoë appeared to have the intention of joining them on the train ride.

"So what?" James answered. "You're worried about her now? What's up with you anyway? Don't you have to go do Perfect things? I mean, because you're a Perfect, not that… Perfect as in..."

Fortunately, Zoë cut him off before he could embarrass himself any further.

"Just because I don't like her doesn't mean I don't care about her."

James laughed. "Yes it does."

Zoë sighed. She knew James wasn't going to tell him anything about Arwen. He'd always been very protective of his elvish friend, even if she was a_ Slytherin_. Zoë wondered why she'd even bothered trying.

At last, they came around to the right compartment, and James let Zoë in before he too entered and closed the door behind him. Arwen, of course, didn't look very pleased about the other girl's presence, but she restrained herself to rolling her eyes only.

As James launched himself on a story about what had happened on Diagon Alley and Arwen listened carefully to every detail, Zoë read the latest news on the Daily Prophet.

"And they called themselves Death Eaters?" Arwen asked, after she'd heard the story for the second time, at her own request.

James nodded, affirmatively.

"And you have no idea who they are?"

"How would I? Mum and Dad won't say a word. The news says nothing. All I can do is guess. Perhaps they're refugees from the Battle. People who fled before they could be locked up in prison. Or maybe it's just Voldemort's fan club. I did hear he was quite handsome as a young lad."

"Oh, stop the jokes, Potter." But even as she said that, Arwen laid back against her seat and closed her eyes, which meant that she had no idea of what to do with the information she'd been given.

"Actually," Zoë said, drawing both James and Arwen's attention to her. "There is something on today's paper."

"There is?" Arwen asked, as the redhead handed her the paper.

"Page two."

With a nod, Arwen turned the page and began to read.

_"'It is known by many now, that the most famous and ancient street of the Wizarding World, known as Diagon Alley, has been attacked by the so called Death Eaters on the past weekend. However, what most people seem to be blind to is to who, exactly, suffered the attack. Sources have confirmed that only one of the many stores in the entire street was attacked - Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, a store owned by Harry Potter's own brother-in-law George Weasley. George Weasley,'_ oh, blah blah blah, Great Battle of Hogwarts, blah blah blah. Okay, here. _'Could it be that these people are only looking foward to finish what they started over twenty years ago? Or is the man once called Lord Voldemort still alive?'_ Is she even serious?_"_

"Give me that." James said, taking the paper from Arwen's hands.

"But he can't be, can he?" Zoë asked. "Voldemort, I mean. He can't be alive. Your dad killed him. There are thousands of witnesses."

"Of course he can't." James assured her as he looked up from the paper. "But Skeeter's right about one thing. _What do they want?"_

Neither of the girls said a word in return.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh sorry, I don't know what happened with that other version. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews and PM's so far. And hope you had a lovely Christmas. Best. Is. **


	9. Chapter 9

"What's that you're working on?" Arwen asked as she and James rode one of the many Hogwarts chariots. It had always bothered James to know that they were driven by Thestrals but that he could not see the creatures. Not that he wanted to see the creatures, if that meant he'd have to witness death first. It just messed with his head.

"It's a project for a wand," James told her, not bothering to look up from his notes. He was supposed to have finished the first draft already and have moved on to the practical experimentation of his idea, but recent events had made it impossible for the Potter boy to focus on his work.

"I didn't know you were interested in wand crafting." Arwen, honestly impressed by James's answer, slipped onto the sit by his side and peaked over his shoulder into his papers.

"It's not a real wand," James said, shoving his notes into his pocket. "And get off me!"

Arwen laughed. "If I were Zoë, you'd tell me."

"Would not." James snapped, not quite convincingly.

"Yeah right."

James looked up at his best friend. She didn't look upset, but it made the guilt pop up inside him to know that she was right. He had started working on George's more serious lines because of something Zoë had said, after all.

"It's a wand for squibs," he finally said, whispering only loud enough to make himself heard over the sound of the falling rain outside. "The idea is that you charge it with spells. Not anything too strong, like a Patronus or any sort of curse, of course; but I thought I could at least cover the basics, you know."

Arwen's jaw dropped a bit and her dark eyes opened wide, as though she couldn't believe he was being serious. But then, she recomposed herself.

"Oh, wow, James, that's… that's actually brilliant!"

James's lips instantly turned into a shy smile. "You really think so?"

Arwen nodded.

"You know what," she said, "I'm starting to think that you might reallylike her."

Having neither denied or agreed to Arwen's assumptions of his feelings, James had managed to keep the conversation off topic by giving the girl a further explanation of his work; and he was happy he did, since Arwen turned out to point out some crucial flaws and thereby saved him a lot of time.

Entering Hogwarts though, both James and Arwen forgot about the whole project completely. In the Great Hall, as students from Years Two to Seven awaited the Selection to begin, conversations rose from all four corners.

"Did you hear? Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts! _Harry Potter!_"

"And what about the attack on Diagon Alley?! Do you really think Voldemort's alive?"

"Are you stupid? Don't say his name!"

But the one that interested James the most was of course those that regarded the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

"Ladies," James said as he took a sit between Kevin, his teammate, and Albus, his younger brother. "I couldn't help but to hear you all mumbling about the Tournament."

"Call me lady again and you won't be hearing anything for a long while," Kevin replied as he patted James's shoulder, happy to see his friend again.

"Yeah, yeah. But point is, while all you little kids are too young and weak to take part in the Tournament, _I'll_ be seventeen by Halloween and thereby apt to take part in the Tournament."

"Not with that attitude, you're not."

James looked up, delighted to see his father standing behind him and Albus, resting one hand on James's shoulder and another on Albus's.

"I thought all you needed was courage and wisdom to be a Champion, and I'm sorry to inform you, Dad, but I beat you by the points there. At least, compared to when _you_ were a Champion."

"Well, things have changed since I were Champion." Harry said as he winked at Albus and started walking towards the professors' dining table. "You wait and see."

"What does that mean?" James shouted causing half of the students in the Great Hall to give him a curious look. "What do you know?"

"Shh, the Selection is about to start," Albus said in return, as he glanced attentively at the Sorting Hat. Though really, he was just happy he could annoy his brother for once.

The Selection, that seemed to take forever, as the Sorting Hat placed each and every First Year in his or her new house, was followed by an even longer dinner. Even Kevin, who always ate at least three times more than what was considered normal, refused desert, so excited he was to know about the Tournament.

Finally, Professor McGonagall rose from her seat. As she did, all the food disappeared and the students turned quiet.

"I must say," she began, "that I am not the person of words that our past Headmaster used to be. Nevertheless, I do have an important message to pass on to you this evening.

"I must first, however, introduce you to the new acquirements we got for our Hogwart's teaching staff this year. First, we welcome Professor Grubbly-Punk back to teach the subject of Care of Magical Creatures."

"What, where's Hagrid?" James heard Albus ask, but he hushed him. James sure didn't want to miss his father being introduced. Besides, chances were Hagrid was in France with Madame Maxime. Those two were inseparable nowadays.

"Second, we have a new Healer in our Hospital wing. Please welcome, Mrs. Hannah Longbottom." There were a few cheers and clapping when students recognized their Herbology teacher last name, but everyone was now focused on the last person that was yet to be introduced.

"Last, but not least," McGonagall continued, as a tiny smile crossed her lips and her eyes shined a little brighter. "Mr. Harry Potter has kindly accepted to teach you all Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Albus and James, followed by the rest of his cousins and their sister Lily rose to their feet and clapped as loud as they could, standing out above all the other students who also showed their excitement. Little Scorpius, urged by his friend Rose, even blew a fine whistle, all the way over from Ravenclaw's table.

When they all quieted - or, better said, when Professor McGonagall managed to calm them all down, she proceeded.

"Now, I'm certain that most of you, if not all of you, have by now heard of the Event that will this year take place at Hogwarts. But for those who haven't, I shall tell you about it.

"The Tri-Wizard Tournament is a competition that brings together students of Europe's greatest schools - Beauxbatons, Durmstrang and, of course, Hogwarts. The event itself was created many years ago, but it has been discontinued several times due to the danger associated with it."

At the word _danger_, the Great Hall turned even quieter, if such thing was even possible.

"However, despite the injuries and deaths that have come with this event, we have decided that cooperation between schools and their students is, and will always be, very important to the Wizarding Community. We have, thereby, decided to try bring the Tournament to life once again, with new rules; two of which you must keep in mind.

"The first is that only students who have passed their O.W.L's in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts will be allowed to participate... "

From all around James, students began to scream. Some because they hadn't even taken their O.W.L's yet, others because they hadn't passed one, ("_One!_"), of the required subjects.

"... which means that no students under sixteen will be entering the Tournament." Professor McGonagall continued as though she couldn't hear all the screams and complaints.

"Looks like you're not the one old and strong anymore." Kevin muttered to James. The latter, however, simply punched the former's arm and urged him to pay attention.

"Second," Their Headmaster proceeded, raising her voice as though bringing special relevance to what she was about to say. "on the hopes that no student will share the fate of Cedric Diggory, a hero who died tragically in this Tournament, I must ask you to listen attentively. You may take it as your first task, if you want, for I shall tell you that if you choose wrong this time there is no going back. If you choose wrong, you will not only be responsible for your own life, but for others' as well.

James and Kevin glanced at each other in confusion, but neither of them knew what Professor McGonagall's words meant. Nevertheless, the Headmaster made herself clear in no time.

"The second rule states that this year, each school will have, not one, but _three_ Champions, who will act as a team."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the comments and PM's on that last one chapter! Saddly school's back for me which means I won't be posting as much. But at least I've figured out what I want the tasks to be like! Anyway, Happy New Year to you all and don't forget to accomplish some of your dreams in 2015! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER NINE**

As James allowed himself to follow his house mates through the endless stairways of Hogwarts, as they made their way to Gryffindor's Tower, his mind rushed through his thoughts at the speed of light. These news about the Tournament had sure come unexpected. As McGonagall had so fiercely pointed out, it was one thing to put your own life at risk, it was another, completely different thing to put others'. Suddenly, it was like all he'd taken for granted, all the confidence James had on becoming the new Hogwarts Champion, was slowly slipping through his feelings.

"She'll never agree to it," Kevin spoke up, as they reached the Fat Lady. "Cleopatra."

The Fat Lady gave them entrance at Kevin's word.

"Who's never agreeing to what?" James asked, confused.

"Zoë Wolfhart, of course. The one we all want in our team right now. She did get nine Outstandings in her O.W.L.'s, you know."

James nodded in agreement. Of course that he knew who he wanted on his team, but after the girl's reaction on Diagon Alley, he knew that anyone who dared to put her name in the Goblet of Fire was writing his own death sentence.

"What did she miss?"

"What?"

"You said she had nine Outstandings, and she took all the O.W.L's I did, plus Ancient Runes. So, what did she miss?"

"Potions." James grinned. Of course she did. She'd always hated potions, mostly because it was _Arwen's _favorite subject. "But I thought you'd know."

"Hadn't had the chance to discuss that," James said, which was a lie. After what had happened on Diagon Alley, he didn't want Zoë to have yet another reason to pick on him - his Poor in History of Magic. "But we better hit our beds, mate. After all, Hogwarts isn't known for its late classes."

"I've been looking all over for you!"

Kevin sure looked out of breath when he joined James outside Greenhouse number three, where they were having their first class of the year - Herbology. James had decided to proceed with all his passing O.W.L.'s. (Apparently one could still study Astronomy with a mere Acceptable).

"Clearly not all over, or you'd have found me already." James pointed out, but he offered to take his friend's bag anyway, while Kevin recomposed his clothes and hair.

"Yeah yeah, we all know you're a smarty pants. But hear me out. I was just at the common Room when Professor Chase came in and affixated a poster on the wall. Do you want to know what it read?"

"What?" James prayed for it to read that the Commission of Magical Events had decided that there would be no teams, after all.

"No Quidditch."

"No Quidditch?!"

"No Quidditch!"

"That can't be right!" James complained. "McGonagall loves Quidditch."

"It's what it said." Kevin looked just as devastated as the Potter boy. Having both been part of Gryffindor's Quidditch team for four years now, James and Kevin failed to see how they could possibly make it through an year at Hogwarts without playing their favourite game.

"_Actually_," a voice spoke behind them. "It read no Quidditch _Cup_."

The boys turned around to find Zoë Wolfhart in her full Ravenclaw uniform and her red hair pulled up tight in a french braid, and even though it was still early in the morning, she too looked already pink-cheeked and out of breath. Not to mention the blue, mockingbird feather that she'd tuck behind her ear.

"What's the difference?" James asked, taking the feather from her and tucking it behind his own earlobe.

"The difference is, feather stealer, that there'll still be games just no Cup."

"Then what's the point?"

Behind them, Professor Neville opened the door to Greenhouse Three, which seemed to draw them all back to reality.

"The point's that you should be very thankful," Zoë said, her tone seemingly slightly offended. "If it weren't for your dear Tournament, there'd be a Cup. But still, we're lucky enough that McGonagall allowed those of us who actually play because they _enjoy _it, to continue doing so."

And with that Zoë entered the Greenhouse without so much as looking twice at James.

"What's with her?" Kevin muttered as followed the girl inside.


End file.
